Surprises, Surprises, Surprises!
Plot When Nonny and Hilary runs out of ideas for their animal surprise ever. So they suggest Deema to model the surprise. Trivia Deema wore her safari outfit for the whole episode while Hilary wears pigtails for the whole episode. Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies taking their seats. Deema was wearing a green-sleeveless-cropped-shirt and a matching skirt. Nonny grabs Deema and pulls her to the stage. Hilary was there too.) Deema: “Hey.” Nonny: “Shh. Quiet. Look Hilary and I are running out of ideas for an animal surprise. So you think you can be the star of the animal surprise.” (Deema shake hands with Nonny and whispers something to him. The Guppies are all seated.) Glimmer: “I’m so so so excited that Nonny and Hilary are presenting their animal surprise.” Chloe: “I wonder what it is.” Zach: “What are they doing back there.” Leah: “I don’t know. But knowing Nonny and Hilary, I'd say I'm eagerly surprised to see the surprise.” (Nonny and Hilary come out from behind the curtains. Hilary is carrying a wooden box.) Nonny: “Hey Guys.” Hilary: “We would like to present our surprise.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” (The box started jiggling and rattling.) Oona: “What is that.” Gil: “I don't know. But it's jiggling and rattling and making noises.” Nonny: “Why, only the most craziest.” Hilary: “The silliest and funniest animal ever.” Both: “The monkey.” Molly: “Is that Deema.” Hilary: “Yep. We used her for our surprise and we forgot to tell you. Our friend Deema can speak monkey now.” All: “She speaks monkey.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh.” Nonny: “But still.I hope things will be worth it once we let her out. Okay. It's time to unleash the critter.” Hilary: “You might wanna sorta get to a safe distance.” (Hilary opens the crate and the whole crate fell apart.) Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah, Ee, Ee, Oh, Oh.” Molly: “Look at her go. She really is crazy.” Hilary: “I know right? She's like an all star animal alter ego.” Nonny: “Speaking of alter egos. What say we go and find some food for our animal. What do you say, is anyone in.” All: “Me. Me. Me.” Hilary: “I’ll help you Nonny.” Gil: “Oona and I will keep an eye on your animal.” Oona: “It's more fun when we do it together.” Hilary: “Thanks Guys. We really appreciate that.” Nonny: “Be careful of her.” Both: “We will.” Hilary: “Here are the keys.” Nonny: “Good luck guys.” Both: “We will.” (Nonny and Hilary swam out the door to find food for Deema.) Hilary: “So Nonny. What does Deema want for something to eat.” Nonny: “Well. Ya know our girl, Deema. I mean she'll do anything and almost anything for bananas. I mean, she just likes bananas. So why did you ask that.” Hilary: “Because Deema's our animal surprise. I mean she's like a monkey. I mean. What could possibly go wrong with her.” (Scene cuts to Gil and Oona looking after Deema. Gil has the keys on his second belt over his dress. Deema is in a little animal cage. Gil and Oona are gonna perform a cheer for Deema.) Gil: “Go Guppy Scouts. We're the best we can be and we can hear, smell, touch, taste and see. And what do we like more.” Oona: “Adventures. Uh-huh. Adventures. Uh-huh. Hey Deema. Are you seeing this or what.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Gil: “Hey Oona. Maybe we should teach her some tricks.” (Deema secretly reached her hand out and grabbed the keys that are on Gil’s second belt over her dress.) Oona: “You're right. Let's go get the supplies from the storage room.” Gil: “Let's go.” (Deema uses the keys to unlock the cage.) Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” (Gil and Oona got to the storage room.) Oona: “Here we are.” Gil: “Let me get the keys and then we'll...Huh. I must've dropped the keys somewhere. Where did they go.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Oona: “I think I know who.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Gil: “Oh no. Deema's getting away with the keys.” Oona: “We've gotta get them back. Let's go.” (Scene cuts to Nonny and Hilary picking fruit from the trees.) Hilary: “This'll be great for Deema.” Nonny: “You were right all along Hilary. Deema will do anything and almost anything for bananas.” Hilary: “Yeah. That's for sure.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Hilary: “Huh.” Gil: “Uh Guys. I hate to admit it. But Deema stole the keys.” Oona: “And now she’s got them.” Both: “What.” Gil: “It's true.” Nonny: “Where in the world did she go.” Hilary: “I forgot to tell you that Deema's silly monkey business is gonna drive us...” (Suddenly a banana peel fell on Hilary's head.) Hilary: “Bananas.” All: “Huh.” Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Hilary: “Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. Nonny told me before that Deema will do anything and almost anything for bananas.” All: “We see your point, Hilary.” Gil: “Now where'd she go.” Hilary: “She went that way.” Nonny: “C'mon guys. Let's go and find Deema.” (The four Guppy Scouts swam off to find Deema.) Hilary: “Hey Artie. Hi Loretta. Have you seen Deema.” Artie: “You just missed her.” Loretta: “All she left was this banana peel and that dust cloud over there.” (They noticed Deema swimming away.) Hilary: “Missed her. She's heading for the jungle. C'mon. Follow me.” Nonny: “Hey Hilary.” Oona: “Wait up.” Gil: “See you later, Artie and Loretta.We're coming, Hilary.” Artie: “Bye guys.” Loretta: “Have fun.” (The Guppies followed Hilary as they find Deema in the jungle.) Nonny: “Now where did she go.” (A banana peel drops on Hilary again.) Hilary: “Seriously. Again with the banana peel landing on my head.” Gil: “Hey Guys.” Oona: “Look. Up there.” (Deema was perched on a branch in a tree.) Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Hilary: “We found Deema. I'm climbing up there to get her.” All: “Careful Hilary.” (Hilary started climbing up the tree.) Hilary: “Okay, Deema. I'm here. Don't worry, I won't look down.” All: “Uh Hilary.” Hilary: (Gasps). Nonny: “Hilary. What's wrong.” Hilary: “I'm scared.” Nonny: “We're coming up. C'mon guys.” (Nonny, Oona and Gil climbed up the tree.) Hilary: “Okay. You can do this. C'mere, Deema. Huh, Deema? Where did you go.” (Deema peeks out from below the branch.) Deema: (Monkey noises)“Oh, Oh, Ah, Ah.” Hilary: (Screams). (Hilary stumbles and almost fell from the tree.) Nonny: “We gotcha, Hilary.” (Suddenly, the branch that was holding the Guppies start to break and it caused everyone to fall.) All: (Screaming). (They plunges into the river and floats downstream.) Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Safari Surprise Episodes Category:Deema monkey impression Episodes